Tous les secrets
by Katkitten4
Summary: Quand Lisbon rentre épuisée et met un CD en route ou quand une musique mène à une prise de conscience...


Coucou ! J'avais cette idée d'OS il y a un moment mais à cause de ma fic je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Mais, finalement, une copine, qui, si elle passe par là, se reconnaîtra, m'a convaincue de le faire. Voici donc ma nouvelle fic. :) J'espère que vous aimerez. La chanson s'appelle "Tous les secrets" de Céline Dion et la dernière évoquée est "Sous le vent".

* * *

_Tous les secrets_

Fatiguée. C'est le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit alors que je posais mes affaires dans l'entrée. La journée avait été longue, Jane avait encore fait des siennes, et, d'un côté, je plaignais Fischer. Certes, une nouvelle affaire était résolue, mais, comme à son habitude, Jane n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, ne tenant compte des ordres donnés. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en repensant au suspect tombé dans la vase. Il faut dire que Jane ne l'avait pas épargné quant aux accusations portées, il l'avait poussé à bout, comme toujours, se tenant face à lui, il avait avancé à mesure qu'il parlait, se délectant d'avance à l'idée qu'il tombe dans l'eau. Il avait été lui aussi surpris en voyant que l'eau ne faisait pas plus de quelques centimètres, la vase enlisant le fond.

Jane.

Il avait changé depuis ces deux ans, et moi aussi. C'était en quelque sorte inévitable, et pourtant, notre complicité, bien qu'un peu hésitante lors de nos retrouvailles, semblait avoir repris le chemin qu'elle suivait depuis toutes ces années.

En fait, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il faisait toujours cavalier seul, et n'appelait les renforts qu'une fois l'affaire résolue, et ne cessait donc de s'attirer quelques ennuis, bien que ceux-ci soient plus rares qu'auparavant.

Peut-être était-ce ma faute ? Songeai-je soudain, le jet d'eau chaude de la douche détendant mes muscles. Après tout, j'avais peut-être été trop tolérante, pas assez ferme… Allons donc ! C'était Jane ! Il agissait comme bon lui semblait, qu'on soit autoritaire ou non, il passait outre nos ordres. Non, je n'avais rien à me reprocher ! décidai-je en enfilant un sweat et un caleçon.

Et puis, pourquoi pensais-je à lui, hein ? Il était 22 heures passées, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, me détendre avec un bon verre de vin et un morceau de musique. Je reverrais Jane demain, je pouvais au moins m'accorder un peu de repos sans voir sans cesse mes pensées se diriger vers lui.

Assise dans le canapé, la tête dans le creux de la main et le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, je me laissais bercer par la voix de Céline Dion. Le cd des Spice Girls était resté dans un carton, je n'avais pas eu l'envie de le ressortir depuis mon arrivée. Cela me rappelait Sacramento, avant la mort de Red John, avant la fuite de Jane. Ce départ, à bien y réfléchir, avait également été une fuite cachée. Une fuite digne, une fuite aussi lâche voire plus que celle de Jane, car voilée par l'excuse d'un travail soi-disant passionnant. Qui avais-je pu leurrer ? Ni mon équipe en tout cas. Ni moi-même. Et encore moins Jane.

Une chanson eut soudain toute mon attention, une mélodie et des paroles dans lesquelles je ne pus que trouver un écho de ma propre vie. Cette composition avait beau être française, je me souvenais assez bien de certaines choses, héritage de l'université.

_Ton regard comme une caresse  
Je me sens si bien _

Son regard moqueur et qui, parfois était doux, trahissant l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour moi. Il m'avait fallu tellement de temps avant de réussir à ouvrir le livre de son âme. Et encore ! Bon nombre de zones d'ombres y résidaient encore, sans que je puisse y avoir accès. D'un regard, il savait séduire, il savait _**me**_ séduire. Une véritable caresse qui affolait mon cœur et me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

_Puis tes yeux s'envolent et me laissent  
Et je n'ai plus rien  
Qu'un reflet de toi  
Tu es loin déjà _

C'était malheureusement ce qui s'était passé. Lors de son départ à Las Vegas tout d'abord, durant ces six longs mois. Son fantôme hantait les couloirs du CBI, l'open-space où se trouvait son canapé, la cuisine où était rangée, sur la plus haute étagère du placard, sa tasse, près d'un paquet de thé entamé, et enfin mon bureau. A chaque instant, je m'attendais à le voir entrer sans frapper, à me lancer une phrase pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, à le voir s'installer sur mon canapé. Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Non, il avait fallu attendre six mois, six longs mois durant lesquels j'avais survécu plus que vécu, ne rentrant qu'à des heures avancées de la nuit, pour revenir travailler au petit matin alors que les autres se levaient à peine. Je m'étais jetée à corps perdu dans le boulot, sautant des repas, accumulant nombre d'heures de sommeil en retard. Ca m'était égal. Sans lui, tout m'était égal. J'étais si rodée que mon travail se faisait par automatisme. Mon esprit, lui, avait suivi le regard de l'homme qui s'était envolé.

Quant à cette deuxième « fugue » après Red John, là, tout s'était enchaîné. Plus de CBI, plus de canapé, plus de tasse ni de thé, plus de grenier, plus rien qui puisse me le rappeler. Sauf ses lettres. Ces lettres qu'il me faisait parvenir via Grace et Wayne, ces lettres que je lisais et relisais sans me lasser, dans lesquelles ma mémoire retrouvait les traits de son visage encadré de boucles blondes. Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillée en sursaut, croyant entendre sa voix au creux d'un rêve ? Combien de fois avais-je cru distinguer le reflet de son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bains ? Combien de fois avais-je souhaité ardemment revoir l'océan de ses yeux afin de m'y perdre comme avant ? Mais il était déjà loin, beaucoup trop loin voire inaccessible…

_Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton coeur  
Mais je viens quand même _

Ces mots sont on ne peut plus appropriés. Se serait-elle inspirée de mon histoire ? Jane a toujours eu des secrets, je ne connais au final que ce qu'il a bien voulu me confier. Il enferme son âme, empêchant quiconque d'y accéder au risque de voir l'autre se détourner de lui. Et, malgré cela, j'étais et suis là pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle à l'aide. Toujours.

_Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et douceur  
Mais je viens quand même  
_

Un homme torturé au sourire doux, un parfait mélange. Mais la douleur est-elle encore présente ? La mort de Red John a mis fin à cette vendetta, sa vengeance assouvie, il peut enfin se permettre de revivre totalement. Peut-être est-ce cela qu'expriment ces mots, un chemin entre la douleur et la douceur, entre la vengeance et l'après. Bien que je ne sache où il se situe exactement, je suis là pour lui, répondant présente au moindre appel de sa part. Toujours.

_Tu m'entoures comme un drap de soie  
Je me sens si bien _

Ces paroles me rappellent nos rares étreintes dont j'ai pourtant gardé la saveur au fond de moi. La chaleur de ses bras autour de moi, véritable sensation de sécurité, idée repoussée avec force. Je ne pouvais m'attacher à lui, je ne _devais_ m'y attacher au risque de souffrir. Et pourtant. Cette dernière étreinte d'avant face au soleil couchant était sans doute l'une des plus marquantes. Je l'avais serré autant qu'il m'avait serrée, laissant son cœur faire écho au mien. Un au revoir indicible que je ne voulais pas entendre de sa bouche. Ses bras étaient le seul endroit où je me sentais pleinement protégée, le comble pour la flic que j'étais, que je suis.

Depuis son retour, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul enlacement, le jour où j'avais pu le revoir, libre… ou presque. Cette barbe sur son visage faisait de lui un autre homme, mais ses yeux, son sourire et la chaleur de ses bras n'avaient pas changé. Contre lui, je me sentais à ma place.

_Puis je perds l'écrin de tes bras  
Et je n'ai plus rien  
Tu t'en vas là-bas  
Tu es loin de moi _

Ces instants d'intimité n'avaient jamais duré assez longtemps à mes yeux. Comment oublier que l'un d'eux avait précédé cette déclaration qu'il avait soi-disant oubliée, juste avant de me tirer dessus ? Comment oublier que le cadre choisi pour notre dernière étreinte, n'était sans doute à ses yeux qu'une façon de me mettre plus à l'aise afin de profiter de moi encore une fois, et d'accomplir son horrible dessein ? Ses bras avaient quitté mes épaules, et le froid, le vide avaient repris leur place. Pourtant, un regard ne pouvait mentir, il ne voulait pas me blesser ce soir-là, au contraire ! Il m'avait éloignée de lui pour me protéger. Il s'en était allé, dans sa maison de Malibu, loin de moi…

_Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton coeur  
Mais je viens quand même _

… C'était sans compter ma détermination. Jamais je n'aurais pu le laisser faire sans agir, il risquait la mort et il s'en fichait. Au mieux la prison. Au pire… Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, mais je ne pouvais rester là sans rien faire. Alors, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, j'avais foncé sur cette route, sans tenir compte de la vitesse, je n'étais guidée que par lui. Lui. Lui encore et toujours.

_Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et douceur _

L'homme tourmenté qu'était Jane ne me laissait pas de glace, et aujourd'hui, bien qu'il réside sur ce pont de l'après-vengeance vers le renouveau, je ne pouvais le laisser seul. Il n'était pas encore totalement libre, il ne serait jamais plus celui qu'il avait été, mais il pouvait être un nouveau Jane, un Jane qu'il aurait choisi d'être.

_Mais je viens quand même_

C'est pour cela que j'étais là, pour lui que j'avais accepté d'entrer au FBI. J'avais eu beau tenter de lui faire croire que ça m'ennuyait, il savait très bien que je serais venue. J'avais besoin de lui autant que, je l'espérais, il avait besoin de moi. Alors, comme toujours, j'étais venue à lui, lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, un cadeau en guise de nouveau départ. Il m'avait offert en retour bien plus qu'un sourire, un véritable rayon de soleil, réchauffant mon cœur meurtri par toutes ces années d'absence.

_Je te suis quand même  
_

Le suivre… oui pour certaines choses, dans la limite du possible. Même lorsqu'il frôle la légalité, je le suis, officiellement pour le surveiller et le rappeler à l'ordre, et officieusement, pour veiller sur lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que lui tout comme moi avons lutté contre ça pendant ces dix années. Et maintenant, c'est différent, il pourrait y avoir un « nous » s'il le voulait, si nous le voulions. Ou plutôt, si nous osions. Devrais-je encore faire le premier pas ?

La musique se termina, les dernières notes tombant dans le silence de la pièce où mes pensées avaient pris place. Ma question resta en suspens, et devint vite obsédante. Le plus drôle― et le plus improbable aussi !― serait qu'il frappe à la porte à ce moment exact.

Ma pauvre Lisbon, pensai-je en secouant la tête. Dans quel état te mets-tu à cause d'une simple et innocente chanson ! Pas si innocente que ça au final… On dit que, quand on est amoureux, les chansons prennent sens… Moi ? Amoureuse ? De Jane ?

Bon, une bonne nuit de sommeil semblait s'imposer. Je me risquais sur une piste dangereusement glissante. Admettre être amoureuse de Jane, c'était finir par souffrir. Le Jane d'avant avait été bien trop obnubilé par sa vengeance pour penser à aimer de nouveau, et le nouveau Jane ne paraissait pas pressé de refaire sa vie.

Une nouvelle mélodie se fit entendre, dont j'avais oublié le nom. Soupirant, j'entendais sans vraiment écouter, et déposai mon verre sur la table.

Quelques phrases se frayèrent malgré tout un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit déjà bien en proie au doute.

_Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur  
C'est faux_

[…]

_Et si tu crois que je t'oublie  
Écoute_

[…]

_J'ai trouvé mon étoile  
Je l'ai suivie un instant_

Je fixai les clés posées sur la table basse, horriblement tentantes. Un cruel dilemme se posait. J'avais peur de mes sentiments, des siens, peur qu'un jour nous oublions tout ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre à vouloir instaurer une distance qui se voulait respectable et protectrice.

Je soufflai, et, prise d'une impulsion subite, saisis le trousseau, prit ma veste au passage et, alors que je sortais, la chaîne, que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'éteindre, continuait sa lecture, j'entendis deux phrases qui m'arrachèrent un sourire.

Deux phrases qui me persuadèrent que je faisais bien.

Deux phrases de fin signant un nouveau commencement.

_Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais_


End file.
